digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Dragomon (Adventure 02/Blast)
Dragomon is not the same Dragomon that Grandis had thought he had slain sometime after the original Dragoramon Incident, it was instead an imposter. The REAL Dragomon? It was in an alternate timeline that was completely unaffected by Dragoramon's ilk, and as such, a majority of Grandis and Dragoramon's actions to the timeline did not occur. As such, the timeline in which this storyline takes place is called the "Cleansed Timeline", and the other timeline is called the "Dragoramon Timeline". However, there is a key difference between this timeline and all others; The storyline, including names and such, are all based on the original Japanese version of Adventure and 02. So, while Dragomon is referred to by his Dub name on this Wiki, in the actual story itself, Dragomon will use his Japanese name of Dagomon. Here, the Dub names are used for simple convenience. Digimon Adventure Blast In the Epilogue of 02, all of the DigiDestined and their children have nothing to fear... At the current moment, that is. Out of all of the original villains to have been present in the series, Dragomon has managed to survive being killed, and remained in hiding until the powers of the DigiDestined's Digimon grew weaker to the point that all Digimon who weren't already Ultimate Level or higher naturally cannot digivolve beyond Champion naturally. However, eventually a mysterious DigiDestined appeared and managed to nearly send Dragomon into a brief panic. However, the DigiDestined's Digimon Partner went on an uncontrollable rampage in the real world upon digivolving through unknown means, and was killed off by Omnimon when it proved to be a threat to nearly everyone the DigiDestined knew or cared about. Seeing potential in the young DigiDestined's sadness, Dragomon calls out to her and encourages her to seek revenge against the ones who had killed her Digimon, as the Digimon was eventually reborn, and the mysterious DigiDestined grew up with a hatred towards Tai and Matt ever since, even growing a hatred towards their own kids who later take up the roles of defenders of the Digital World. However, to say this method of Digivolution was imperfect was incorrect. Rather, this is the exact method of Digivolution that the Neo-DigiDestined utilize in fighting against Dragomon's forces, and all other Evil Digimon that appear before them. It is a method simply known as Blast Evolution, which temporarily allows a Digimon to exceed their normal powers and ascend into a higher form (Or, in a Mega's case, become a stronger Mega). Dragomon would not care in the slightest as to what advantages they had, as while Dragomon was a mere Ultimate, he was by all means the strongest Ultimate Level Digimon known, and no ordinary Mega Digimon could properly defeat him, or even get close to that. However, that is to say Dragomon isn't without his own fears. He continuously relocates his castle in the Dark Ocean, all because some Digimon from a location called "Eden's Rift" occasionally appear and threaten to give away the exact location of Dragomon's castle. Another case in which he relocates is whenever a DigiDestined ends up tracking his forces here to help in a rescue, or, in some cases, negotiate a deal with the mighty Dragomon. Dragomon is actually fairly open for bargaining, but he always does it at a price of some sort. However, to say that his enemies don't tend to live up to the bargains are an understatement yet again. This eventually lead him to stop trying to reason and instead switch for his current personality of an evil deity of sorts.